


Fight to Live!

by Chao_veryhillisc, Corejofics



Category: Medabots
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, also some gay shit probably lol, but then it's angsty, we gonna get to the gay later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chao_veryhillisc/pseuds/Chao_veryhillisc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corejofics/pseuds/Corejofics
Summary: Two beetle type families, fighting every day with each other. Life seems so chaotic, but for them, it's quite ordinary! Join the intrepid adventures and tales of the Kuwagata and Kabuto families.
Relationships: Saikachi/Roks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Beetle Chase!

It was a lovely spring day, the flowers were blooming, a lovely breeze was flowing through town. Nothing bad could possibly happen, right?

Well, you're wrong about that. A ruckus was heard in the old markets. A yellow KBT medabot with beetle horns was carrying a watermelon, chased by two other medabots.

As he was being chased, one of the medabots, a navy blue KWG medabot with yellow pincer-like antennas shouted at him. “Stop right there Metabee!” Metabee, the yellow medabot holding the watermelon, looked back at the blue medabot, Tyrrell beetle. “No way Tyrrell! This melon is mine!”

Tyrrell beetle growled and looked at the other medabot, a KBT type, who was helping him. “Yo Gran why don’t you just stab him with your tit horn?!” The desert coloured medabot, Granbeetle, looked at Tyrrell, bewildered. “You want me to stab my dad?!”

Tyrrell pondered for a second and looked over to Granbeetle again. “Fair point.” They continued chasing Metabee, with them slowly catching up with him.

Metabee did what one could say rolling his eyes, as he shot at two trees using his revolver part. Both Tyrrell and Granbeetle dodged, but the smoke obscured Metabee from their view, and now their way is blocked by two fallen trees. _“Curses.”_ They both climbed over the trees, now having lost some speed and distance.

Metabee cackled, holding the watermelon tightly. He looked back at the two “You’ll never catch me!” Tyrrell beetle and Granbeetle growled, while Metabee laughed, looking straight ahead.

“Uh oh.” A loud _BONK!_ was heard, as Metabee hit an electric pole, being knocked out. Tyrrell and Gran approached him before looking at each other.

“Should we drag him back to the police station?” Tyrrell looked at Granbeetle. Granbeetle sighed. “Yeah I’ll drag him back, you take the watermelon. Consider it your payment, I guess? Good job by the way.” Granbeetle slumped Metabee onto his shoulders, as he gave Tyrrell a thumbs up. Tyrrell grabbed the watermelon and returned the thumbs up, before heading off. “He’s all yours chief.”

Granbeetle chuckled before looking at Metabee. “Now let’s get ya back to base.” He grunted. “Darn you’re heavy.”

_30 minutes later..._

Metabee sat in his seat, silent. A police officer sighed, holding a paper and reading it. “Do you know how many times we’ve had to deal with you? For goodness sakes, this is the 30th time you’ll be on probation!” He threw the paper aggressively onto the table.

Metabee could only look away. He messed up _again._ The police officer looked at him sternly “Look, if you don’t fix yourself up, ‘m afraid that you’ll most likely see jail time.” The police officer rubbed the bridge of his nose and groaned.

Suddenly, the door of the office slammed open. Another yellow KBT medabot, Saikachi, was at the door. Behind him was a KWG medabot, Dorcus. Saikachi stomped forward to Metabee.

“WHAT THE HECK DAD?! I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL UNTIL GRANBEETLE CALLED ME ABOUT THIS!!” He was _clearly_ angry at him. Dorcus walked over to Saikachi and patted his shoulder.

“Calm down, Sai. Think on the bright side. At least he didn’t commit arsonry.” Metabee glared at Dorcus, taking it as an insult.

“Whaddya mean, punk?” Immediately noticing Metabee’s change of tone, he backed away a bit. Saikachi sighed. “I think we should head back to school, pretty sure school ended by now… Can we sir?” He looked at the police officer.

The officer sighed and waved them off. “Yes yes, you’re dismissed. You too Metabee, but remember this, this will be the last time you’re on probation.” Metabee nodded solemnly. All three medabots walked out. Outside, Granbeetle awaited them.

“I’ll walk you three back to school and drop you there, sounds good?” They all nodded in agreement. A few minutes later, they were outside, on their way back to school. It was quiet on the way back.

After a while, they arrived in front of the school. “Alright, this is where I go. I will no longer assist you anymore.” Granbeetle waved them goodbye as he headed back. “Don’t you think he kind of sounds like those helpers in RPG games, dad?” Metabee shrugged. “You’re damn right.” They entered inside the school, walking to Saikachi’s and Dorcus’s class. There, they saw that most of the class had gone home, leaving their bags alone in their seats.

“Class must have ended early..” Dorcus muttered a bit before grabbing his bag and lightly tossing Sai’s bag to Saikachi. Sai caught it and put his backpack on. “I think we can go home now, unless you want to see anything dad?” He looked at his father. “No I’m good, let’s go home.” They walked outside and headed back home.

“Whatcha want when you get home?” Both Sai and Dorcus pondered. “Maybe some watermelon juice?” Metabee nodded. “Sounds good to me!” He chuckled a bit. “Make sure you don’t poison it Jiji.” Sai let out a snicker at what Dorcus said. “WHO YOU CALLING AN OLD MAN?!” The two of them let out a hearty laugh.


	2. The KBT Household

After a good laugh they headed back to Sai’s house, it was usually called the KBT household due to the abundance of KBT types inside, some were students at Sai’s school while the rest had jobs.

“So kiddo how’s school?” Metabee asked Saikachi, who let out a huff.

“There was a surprise quiz and I got a 5 on it.” Sai sighed.

“That’s not too bad right?” Metabee assured.

“It had 30 items on it.” Roks informed.

“Oh, Thats pretty bad.”

And then Sai let out a groan at that statement.

.  
.  
.

“JHUK HOW STUPID MUST YOU BE!?” a Shout erupted from inside the house.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY STUPID?!“ Another one came. 

There was more back and forth shouting from inside, along with a few “Guys please stop.” thrown around along with some arguing back.

Rok’s head perked up at the shouting, Saikachi let out a groan as Metabee rushed to their house.

“What d’you think they’re going on about this time?” Roks whispered to Sai.

“Knowing them, presumably watermelons.” Saikachi replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Some of the KBT Fam were on the sofa (Anzudo,and Dechotom being disappointed) and others were on the dinner table (Pupa Beetle giving Benimaru moral support with his homework,Chrotojil sleeping,and Gun-nose tryna figure out his own homework).

The ones arguing were Jhuk and Sägehorn.

And Sai is right! They were arguing about watermelons!

“Y’See you bladed piece of shit, Ferhaso’s melons are more Ripe than those made by Welcie!” Jhuk argued, Then Sägehorn proceeded to grab him by the gun on his chest and pulled him close to him, and then he shouts-

“FOOL! Welcie’s melons are natural made unlike the bullshit Ferhaso makes!”

“Okay Okay you two settle down.” Metabee intercepted as he pushed Sägehorn away from Jhuk.

Jhuk let out a low growl and gave Sägehorn a narrow opticed glare.

“Cause we all know that Kantaros Melon Corp. is the best Watermelon provider!” Metabee THEN boasted.

Jhuk and Sägehorn’s heads whipped towards Metabee, The other family members let out groans (Except Chrotojil cause he’s asleep). Roks and Sai sighed as the three KBT members started (Or continued?) arguing.

And then they start aiming guns and blades at each other, Dechotom and Anzudo step in and try to stop them from blowing up the house while Benimaru and Gun-nose basically abandon their homework to see if they’ll fight (The chanting of “Fight! Fight! Fight!” doesn’t help either). Pupa B. sighed in disbelief and Chrotojil fell off his chair (he didn’t wake up though cause he’s a real heavy sleeper).

“Well HEY at least we GOT watermelons right?” Dechotom tried to defuse.

“Dech my bro, I don't think they’ll listen to reason.” Anzudo noted, giving him a light pat on the shoulder.

“FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FI-“

“HOW ABOUT WE TRY NOT TO DESTROY THE HOUSE!?” Anzudo snapped to the two of them.

“YOU’RE NO FUN ONEE-SAN!” Benimaru groaned, Gun-nose patted his back.

Well the Anzudo and Dechotom managed to get the arm parts off, Sai and Roks retreated to the dining area to escape the madness that is the rest of the KBT fam. Did it stop them? Yes. Did it stop them completely? No.

Because they started to literally butt heads, Like the actual beetles they based on.

And so more Chaos ensues, Anzudo and Dechotom THEN start trying to forcefully pull them away from each other.

“So how was school?” Pupa B. asked the pair.

“There was a quiz and I got a 5.” Saikachi sighed as he fiddled with his pointer fingers.

“Well that’s not too bad, right?” Pupa B. reassured.

“a 30 itemed Quiz, Mr. B.” Roks stated.

“Nevermind that’s actually pretty bad.” Pupa B. muttered as the chaos continued behind them.


	3. School Daze

The day after wasn’t too eventful, No quizzes (Yet) or too much homework OR any form of studying needed.  
The Breaks between classes however, were eventful, you get to see everyone be loud and some kids would start Robattling outside at the front of the school.

Today’s Robattle was Aimflash vs Peppercat. The CAT TYPE’s fingers sparked with electricity as she rushed towards the CAM TYPE, Who wasn’t fast enough to dodge or hit, her fingers stab themselves into his chest and his circuits get fried as a result.

The red cat removed her fingers from his chest, His steaming tinpet fell face first and the back panel medal popped open and his medal popped out and fell to the ground. Cheers erupted from the crowd as Peppercat put a foot on her prey’s head and put her thick metal fingers on her hips, her tail swaying lightly and her head high.

“She’s pretty deadly with her opponents.” Sai noted.

“That’s kinda stating the obvious, but yes, very, her battle with Cleobattler was brutal, dismembered her like a rat.” Roks shuddered.

Sai also shuddered at that as he saw the multiple suitors (Male and Female) crowd around the scarlet cat medabot.

.  
.  
.

School finally finished, and surprisingly his dad hasn’t robbed any watermelons (mostly cause he wasn’t excused from class). Roks had gone off...Somewhere. So Sai was left alone in the empty hall to wait for him.

A purr.

Chills went down Sai’s spine as the Purring got louder, a charger head tapping his shoulder.

“Well lookie here, it’s lil Sai, What? Alone today~?” Peppercat teased over his shoulder.

Sai’s grip on the bag got tighter as the Cat let out a noblewoman’s laugh, but it had a tinge of venom in it.

“Is your little stag friend not here to comfort you after getting nothing above 10? You’re not a very smart piece of mochi are you?” She continued, her tail stroking his cheek.

Sai felt tears sting his optics as Peppercat continued.

“I’m pretty sure you’d never get anywhere with intelligence like that,” 

She then scoffed as she wrapped her tail around his neck, Sai’s grip on his bag straps tighten. 

“Well, not that you’re of any worth anyway.”

“You don’t do jack shit in robattle nor join any, You’re basically the discount version of your dad.”

She put a foot on his back and pushed him to the ground, the tears started to go down his cheek now as Peppercat ‘grinned’.

“Weak and Worthless as Always.”

“Yare Yare Daze, preying on the developing as always Peppercat.” a low voice sighed.

Peppercat’s head perked up at the voice, she looked back, She froze. The silhouette of a KWG Type slowly striding towards her, he was off-white with greyish blue antennae and thighs,what was the most eye-catching were his pale red eyes that make him look more like a demon than a regular medabot, a paper fan in his right hand like a sword. The sun shining harshly on him definitely did not help.

The cat ‘gulped’ as those red eyes narrowed at her, His grip on the fan tightened. 

“Ah, Shin.” She stammered, an obvious far cry from the prideful queen she was, Her ears pulled back and retreated between her legs, her armour audibly trembled.

“Hold up Shin! This ain’t what it looks like-“

And then Shin bolted towards her and smacked (He let out an “ORA!” when it hit her) Peppercat SO Hard it managed to leave a dent on her, She let out a howl as she staggered back.

“Y’know something i can’t stand? Whiny ass bitches like you that like to belittle people who’ll potentially be better than you.” He growled as he pointed his fan at her like a sword.

Peppercat seemed to shrink and tremble at the force of his voice, Shin scoffed as he stepped forward to her, holding his fan like an almighty sword. He looked down to her, a dark and menacing aura surrounding him like he was possessed.

“So you’re gonna get your electrical plug ass out of here or you’re going to suffer the same pain as another cat like you did.”

The scarlet cat hastily nodded as she bolted out of there.  
Sai raised his head and turned to Shin, tears streaming down his optics and making a small puddle on the floor. The sun shone of the KWG type like a deity and those pale red eyes look less demonic and more like an annoyed teenager.

“Oi kiddo, you doing good?” he asked him, putting away the fan, The Yellow medabot just sobbed.

Shin just sighed as he helped Sai onto his feet, his legs were practically shaking.

“I can’t believe shit like this happens when you’re alone.” 

.  
.  
.

“Wait What happened?” Roks asked his brother, who huffed in response.

The three were on the streets going home, Roks had his arm around Sai, who’d been quiet the whole walk.

“That bitch had him on the ground like a dog.” Shin replied, his voice harsh as his optics narrow.

“Say where were you?” He turned to his brother, Roks basically ignored the question (To Shinzan’s chagrin) to comfort Sai.

“Hey bro, you’re gonna be okay yeah?” He asked his KBT friend, patting his back.

“I mean there are always other quizzes you can get a higher score in.” Roks reassured like the good bro he is.

Sai sobbed and Roks sighed, Shin gave him a lil head pat.

“Hey at least she won’t be back for a while.” Shinzan added, lightly patting his trusty Swo-I mean Fan.

“I guess…” Sai drifted off, rubbing the fluid from his eyes.

“Say, Maybe we can go to our place! I don’t know what the hell we’re gonna do yet but i’m sure your bros and sis’s are gonna be okay with it!” Roks once again reassured, Shinzan scoffed at the ‘Be okay with it!’ part of the statement.

“Re-Really?” 

“Yeah Bro! Right Shin?” Roks nudged his bro.

“I guess.”

“I mean it’s ok if you don’t but if you want-“

“Yeah, I’ll go.”

Roks processed it for a moment before ‘smiling’ (Smiling without a mouth is hard to describe) before putting his arm around Sai.

“And We’re off!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yknow If i’m gonna say, Cyandog is Speedwagon and Landmotor is Kakyoin.


	4. The Kuwagata Family

The three of them had arrived in front of a two-story traditional japanese house. It was decorated with talismans and paper decorations. Right next to it was a dojo. It had a giant sign on top with some Kanji that Saikachi couldn’t understand. Sai looked at the dojo curiously.

Roks and Shinzan entered, with Saikachi following after them. The inside was rather simple and plain, also filled with talismans. Sai walked over to one of them and inspected it. Roks headed over to another room to grab something.

“Who makes these?” Sai asked the two Stags. Shinzan shrugged. “My best guess is dad, but then again most of the time he goes out is when it’s ni…” He trailed off, looking at something. Sai looked over to what Shinzan was looking at. Both of them saw a tired looking Rokusho grabbing a tub of watermelon ice cream from the fridge.

“Hey dad.” Rokusho simply waved at Shinzan and headed back to his room. Sai looked at Rokusho bewildered. “I thought you said he didn’t like watermelons?” Roks came back holding a tray with watermelon slices and watermelon juice. “I don’t even know, it contradicts what he says.” Monjiro entered the house, dusting himself.

“Greetings.” Sai waved at Monjiro. “I know father’s a bit weird, but seems like watermelon ice cream is the only thing he likes.” Monjiro walks over to Roks and grabs a glass of watermelon juice, sipping it. “Ah well, that’s just what he does. By the way, we have a kotatsu that you guys can use to chill, feel free to use it.” Monjiro finished the juice and put it down in the sink, before heading to the dojo and waving at them. Roks looked at Shinzan and Saikachi. “So, shall we?” They both nodded.

Shinzan, Roks and Saikachi entered a room. It was a 1x1 room, with a kotatsu in the middle. On one of the walls was a tv. Roks was the first to sit in the kotatsu, followed by Shinzan. Sai hesitated, before finally sitting down. The kotatsu with it’s blanket was warm and welcoming, the soft heavy blanket comfy. It’s almost like heaven for them.

“It’s so warm and comfy~” Saikachi was  _ clearly _ liking this. “How come y’all never told me about this?” Shinzan shrugged. “We don’t often use it.” He says as Roks immediately fell asleep on the kotatsu. Shinzan just sighed. “Yare yare…” Saikachi slid onto the table of the kotatsu and stared at the sleeping Roks. This stare goes on for several minutes

Something rustled under the sheets, Shin’s head jerked as the table...Moved? Sai was the second to notice this, letting out a yelp as  _ something _ came from under it. Cat-like ears emerged from under the blanket, rustling and moving.

“W-What is that?!” Saikachi screamed as he moved away from the kotatsu. Roks was not affected by this and continued sleeping.

“Hello there.” They responded flatly, The ‘thing’ was, in fact, Kuwagata Baizan, one of the KWG’s family members. Saikachi was still trembling in fear.

“What The hell are you doing under there Bai?” Shin grumbled, Sai’s head made a quick turn towards Shinzan. Baizan then slowly came out of the Kotatsu.

“WHAT!?” He practically screeched.

“Yeah, this lil insect is also a part of the family.” Shin stated, his optics narrowing a bit at the small KWG type, who seemed unaffected by it.

“HE’S A SIBLING!?” Saikachi almost let out another scream. Baizan covered his ears, growling slightly. “S-sorry..” Sai reverted back to his usual shy self.

“Yeah.” Shin groaned as he momentarily glanced to Roks,  _ ‘How the hell did Roks not wake up? _ ’ He thought.

“You’re a Kabuto type right?” Baizan looked at Saikachi. “Uh… yeah…”

Baizan hummed, “Didn’t your dad steal a watermelon yesterday?”

“Well uh-Yeah.” Sai clarified (read: stammered) with a quick nod.

“That doesn’t answer why you’re under there.” Shin spoke up quickly. Baizan merely scoffed. “I was merely sleeping there.”

“Why under it and not on a bed like a regular person?” Shin questioned.

“Because I’m not a regular person, I’m a medabot.” Shin sighed at Baizan’s statement. “…You’re not entirely wrong.”

Roks FINALLY woke the hell up, rubbing his visor. “Finally, you’re awake. What a sleepy head.” Shinzan simply stared at Roks and sighed.

“Hwhaaa?” Roks drawled.

“ROKS.” Sai grabbed Roks’ shoulders and then began shaking him.

“HOW COME YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THAT THERE’D BE SOMEONE UNDER THERE!?” Sai once again screamed. Roks was simply confused as he just woke up. “W-Wha? I had no idea either.”

“For fuck’s SAKE who’s that screaming!?” Someone demanded, their voice loud and pretty pissed.

“Hooo boy,” muttered Shin as the door is almost torn from its hinges.

“I ASKED WHO’S SCREAMING!” shouted another KWG type, they were coloured blue, like literally everyone else that isn’t Monjiro of the KWG fam, but they were a slightly darker shade of blue, and they looked like a fighter jet. Sai yelped and skittered closer to Roks, hiding behind him. There was an extended pause between them.

“Well!?” They demanded, their optics narrow.

“Calm down, Sanic.” Shinzan couldn’t help but let out a giggle. “WHAT ARE YOU GIGGLING ABOUT?!” Seems like this medabot has no chill.

“What’s about the name ‘Sanic’ that makes you go apeshit?” Shin asked the angry stag.

"I'm not Sanic Stag I'm Sonic Stag!" Saikachi was still trembling behind Roks. Poor boy, Shin rolled his optics when Sonic didn’t answer.

“Quiet.” The monotone voice sent a chill through Sonic’s tinpet. He slowly looked behind him, his visor meeting the eyes of Sanjuro, the Samurai Kuwagata. His eyes pierced through the Jet Fighter stag.

“Sup San.” Shin greeted his sibling casually.

“Shinzan.” In the blink of an eye, Sanjuro’s blade soon met Shinzan’s. This startled Saikachi, but the others were unfazed.

“Your defense is good.” Sanjuro drew his blade back.

“Thanks.” Shinzan deadpanned.

“That’s Sanjuro, we usually call him San, he really likes testing other Medabot’s reflexes.” Roks whispered to Sai. Sai looks to Sanjuro and back to Roks.

“He’s… scary…” Sai told him quietly as to not let the other Stags hear him.

“Standard response, from both some of us and his students.” Roks states.

“O-oh…” Saikachi was simply silent. He yawned a bit, and rested his head onto Roks’ shoulder. “I’m feeling sleepy, so I’ll take a small nap…”

Soon after, he drifted into sleep, with Roks watching him intently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Corejofics for helping me out! I had a bit of a writer's block but they helped me out by collabing with me on this chapter and I am SOOOO happy I got their help! I promise you the next chapter will be just as good!


	5. Trip to the Mall

A new day had already dawned, and with that the awakening of many. Roks nudged Sai awake with his shoulder. “Hey, wake up.” Sai rubbed his visor and yawned.

“Oh it’s already morning…?” Roks nodded and helped Sai up. Sai stretched a bit, before yawning again. "I should've told them I was sleeping over..." Roks simply stared at Sai.

It seemed that Sai was inside Roks' room. It was rather plain, only having a few decorations and mostly rocks. Roks soon lead Sai towards the living room.

The living room had only mats for sitting on the floor and a long table. It seemed very traditional. Monjiro and Sanjuro were chatting while having some tea, whilst Baizan was simply drinking his tea. Shinzan was a bit farther away from them, checking the condition of his harisen. Another member, a Kuwagata with goat horn-like antennae, was sitting there as well.

Rokusho walked inside the living room. "Alright, bad news. We ran out of a lot of essentials." Shinzan groaned. "Again?"

Rokusho sighed. "Zorin's getting a little angry that we somehow managed to waste a good amount of our watermelon stock too." A few of them shuddered.

"So... who's going grocery shopping?" Baizan did have a point.

"I'd like to-" "No Sanjuro, you can't."

Sanjuro’s antennas drooped down. “Sadly, dad’s right.” Monjiro patted Sanjuro’s back. Shinzan sighed a bit, as usual.

“So, who’s going to volunteer?” Everyone in the room looked at each other. The goat horned Kuwagata, Adolphin, shook his head.

“I can’t, I have to go to work again.” Rokusho stroked his chin, thinking. “Well, I could go. Plus, I need some fresh air. Cooping myself in that room has done a number on me.”

A few of them looked bewildered, but soon shrugged it off.

Sai soon raised his hand. “I-I’d also like to v-volunt-t-teer.” Roks looked at Sai, and nodded, before looking back at the others.

“I’ll go too.” Everyone nodded. “Alright, it’s settled then. Me, Roks, and Saikachi will go to buy the essentials. We’ll head out now.”

Rokusho headed towards the door, soon followed by Roks and Sai. The others waved at them as they headed out.

They were now outside the house, walking towards the mall. It was a pretty quiet trip, not much commotion. “It’s awfully quiet. Not that I mind.”

A few minutes later, they arrived in front of the mall. "Woah.. it's... big." Saikachi stared at the mall in awe. "First time Sai?" Rokusho chuckled a bit. They then entered inside the mall.

It was big inside, filled with many shops and vendors. It wasn't hard to find the groceries shop, as it had a giant sign on top of the entrance. They headed inside the shop. 

"You two can explore a bit. Go buy some snacks or something, I'll be at the cashier when you're done. We don't have to buy much anyways." Rokusho waved the small note he held. He grabbed a basket and waved at the two before heading off. Roks and Sai waved back, before heading to the snacks section.

"What do you want, Sai?" Roks looked at Sai. “O-oh well…” He looks around, spotting a banana chip snack. Roks looked curiously at the bag. “Didn’t know you like that.”

Sai slowly nodded. “W-well, everyone keeps laughing at me if I got it, because it’s yellow a-and I’m yellow too… It tastes really good though!”

Roks simply stared at the bag and back at Sai. “I see.”

Sai felt a bit awkward at the silence so he tried to cut it. “W-what would you l-like Roks?” Roks pondered, before heading into the chocolate aisle. He later came back with a kit kat.

“O-oh I didn’t know you liked those!” Roks nodded. “Crunchy and soft.” They headed to the cashier.

Rokusho was already there. He seemed to have gotten all the items on the list. “Ah, so you two are back already.” They put the snacks onto the little tread. It took them awhile for the cashier to calculate the cost. After that, Rokusho paid for it. They took their groceries and headed out of the store.

Walking outside, they came across a 7/11. A ruckus could be heard from inside. “Stay back, kids.” Rokusho ushered them to stay behind him. “W-Why?” Saikachis peeked from behind Rokusho. “You’ll see.” Suddenly, a Magentacat was thrown out of the door. “Eep!” Saikachi was spooked out by the Magentacat, who was sent flying to a wall. An angry Blackbeetle wearing the 7/11 uniform walked out angrily.

**“AND DON’T COME BACK!”** She seemed really angry. A Sumilodon patted her back. “You should calm down a bit.” Blackbeetle let out a sigh and turned her head to Rokusho. “Oh hey Rokusho. That Saikachi and Roks there?” She looked over to see Saikachi.

“Hi lil’ bro.” She waved to Sai. He slowly waved back “H-hi s-sis.” She sighed. “Still shy as ever aren’t ya Sai?” She rubbed her head and groaned. “Ahhh what the fuck, well you’re here anyways. Might as well give these to you guys.”

She heads back in the store. The three of them looked at each other curiously. “Here ya go, figured you might like these.” She came back with three bags filled with watermelon juice boxes. She put one on Sai’s horn and two on Roks’ antennas. They looked at each other confused.

“Well, thanks Blak.” She ‘grinned’. “No problems Rokusho! Oh and Roks, I have something to tell you.” She got to Roks level and whispered close to his audials. “I know you like Sai, but know this.  _ Hurt him, and I will make sure you suffer a fate worse than death. _ ” Roks nodded slowly. She got up and patted Sai’s head.

“Alright, seeya around!” The three of them waved at Blackbeetle and Sumilodon before leaving the mall.

“Y’know, Halloween is coming soon. I heard that your school has a field trip on Halloween.” Roks looked up to Rokusho. “We also have a party too after we get home, right?” Rokusho nodded.

“W-well, do you know what y-you’re going as Roks?” Roks shrugged. “Well, I think you’ll look good in any costume Sai.” Sai blushed. “Th-thanks.”

Before long, they had arrived in front of the house. It took awhile for the whole family to set everything up. After they were done, they had a rather quiet dinner.

They each waved each other goodnight, heading to their rooms. Roks led Sai to his room. The two of them entered his room, which was dimly lighted. There was only a large simple futon bed on the floor. Roks entered the futon bed, followed by Sai.

“H-hey, Roks?” Roks looked over at Sai. “Hm? What is it?” Sai tried to say something, but shook his head. “Nevermind, let’s just sleep… goodnight Roks..” Sai looked back to the opposite side of Roks. Roks sighed. “Oyasuminasai…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG MY ASS KEPT PROCASTINATING FJNSDGNSKJGNS WRITER'S BLOCK IS A BIIITCH  
> Thank you for waiting and sorry for the fact it's half baked, I hope you can still enjoy it ^^;


	6. Cross and Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT  
> AN UPDATE

Oh god another quiz.

Sai’s ass didn’t expect this,and clearly neither did Roks, Sai had internally panicked while answering said quiz.  
He got a slightly better score than what he had last time (which was a 14/30), Sai groaned.

“Whas the matter Sai?” 

Sai jumped at the question, he swiveled his head around frantically before his optics landed on the blue dog, a yellow thunderbolt on his forehead and a green visor.

“Oh, hiya Cyan.” Sai greeted.

“Is this about the quiz is it?” Cyandog asked, Sai paused before giving a slow nod. “Ah, don’t worry about that! Cause I got a Four for a score.”

Bruh.

“...You got Four.” Sai deadpanned.

Cyandog let rather...strained chuckle “Yeah, At least it ain’t zero am i right?”

Sai didn’t say anything.

After school was rather interesting to say the least, Cyandog’s other siblings came (Krosserdog,Purple Collar,Lovelydog,and Cobalt Setter) and they mostly talked about how strict school can be sometimes, Roks came after that, Then Cobalt thought it would be a good idea to ask Sai something.

“Yo Yo Sai you’ve heard of that kid medarotter? Y’know black hair and red shirt? The kid who used to be with your dad.” 

Huh?

“Dad had a kid-“

“-Now hold up there buckeroo Medarots can’t give birth.” Lovelydog quickly retorted. 

“That’s Not what i meant Doggy.” Cobalt growled, he let out a cough.

“Right right right, So you know that your dad is like the top Medarot in these times yeah?” Cobalt then asked.

“Uh huh?” Said drawled with a nod.

“Well Y’see, i’ve been kinda curious about the kid and since your dad knows that kid personally.” Cobalt started.

“I..l don’t get any of it.” Sai admitted.

Cobalt let out a low animal like growl, prompting Lovelydog,Purple Collar,and Cyandog to give a glance to him. Purple Collar lightly elbowing the light blue DOG-Type.

“What he means is if you know your Father’s close acquaintance.” Purple Collar reiterated. “Or more precisely your dad’s Medafighter

Dad’s close acquaintance?

The DOG-TYPEs left before Sai could ask them about it, Roks gave him a confused head tilt. Instead of taking the usual sidewalk Sai prompted Roks to take the old river trail that Metabee had briefly mentioned before he headed off.

Clear stream of water and multiple pebbles around, which of course Roks took notice of. Sai had kicked a few rocks into the stream beside him. There were a few red Tulips and white and yellow Camellias growing in a few of the bushes.

The water splashed.

Wet footsteps and rocks being kicked around.

Sai and Roks let out yelps of surprise, The KBT glanced around before his optics set on a light grey Medarot kicking the water around. Roks nudged Sai, “Should we approach them?” he then asked.

The Medarot had a horn like a KBT Type but also had something reminiscent of the ‘‘rabbit ear’ horn style the KWG types (albeit it was on their head like a diadem or something). They also possessed a railgun on their right and a blade on their left.

And what did the two do? Approach the stranger of course!

“Uh-Hi?” Sai greeted with a shaky wave.

The Medarot’s head whipped towards them, different coloured optics stared back at them. One green like Metabee and the other Red like Rokusho.

Sai’s shoulders tense and Rok’s own optics widen.

“So uh, What’s your name sir?” Sai stuttered.

The white Medarot tilted his head, “Name?” he asked.

He then hummed, What was his name? The Medarot rubbed it’s chin “I, uh-Don’t really...Know.”

Sai and Roks gave each other a look, So the guy doesn’t know his own name? “Well uh, How’d you get here?” Roks inquired.

“I...Don’t really know either.” The Medarot admitted.

“Really?” Roks asked.

The beetle bot paused before shrugging, “I’m...Not too sure i’m afraid.”

“...Are you a hobo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o shit  
> its kinda short  
> Sorry for that.


End file.
